Kagura et Hiroshi
by ptite-liline
Summary: Kagura est amoureuse, mais pas de Kyo. Elle aime Hiroshi le "neveu" de Kazuma.


**_ce one shot pour le cadeau de noël de hufflepuff. Une fan de Kagura. Grace à elle, Kagura connait enfin le bonheur._**

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Kagura se rendit au Dojo de maître Kazuma. Au début, elle y allait pour Kyo. Mais depuis quelque jours, un jeune garçon de son age, Hiroshi, faisait chavirer son cœur. Elle l'aimait : elle en était sûr. Elle était inquiète de la réaction d'Akito et de celle de Kyo. Il était en couple avec Tohru et était très heureux avec elle. Maintenant il considérait Kagura comme sa petite sœur et veillait sur elle.

Elle était sûr que Hiroshi ne l'aimait pas et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle essayait tout de même d'attirer son attention. Elle faisait de son mieux mais il ne semblait pas lui prêter attention. Elle l'aimait pourtant encore plus que Kyo, qui aurait cru ça possible ?

Au dojo il s'entretenait souvent avec maître Kazuma.

Aussi, elle décida de lui demander des explications en se qui concerne le jeune homme.

Ne faisant pas dans la discrétion, comme à son habitude, elle défonça la porte d'un violent coup de poing et surprit les deux hommes.

« Kagura ?  
-Ah... euh... je... je...  
-Bonjour Kagura... vous allez bien ?  
-Oui, Hiroshi, mais tutoie moi.  
-D'accord.  
-Dit donc, elle n'a eu aucune chance de survit cette porte.  
-Euh... oui... »

La jeune fille était très intimidée par le garçon. Le maître pris la parole.

« Kagura ! Combien de fois t'ai je dit d'arrêter de détruire les portes ?!  
-Désolé maître, je... je voulais vous parler.  
-Si c'est encore pour me parler de Kyo ce n'est pas la peine.  
-Non, pourquoi dites vous ça ?  
-Parce qu'a chaque fois que tu veut me parler de lui tu détruis des portes.  
-Ah, ah, ah...  
- Hiroshi ne rigole pas s'il te plaît.  
-Bien mon oncle, excusez moi.  
-Emmène plutôt Kagura loin d'ici avant qu'elle ne casse une autre porte.  
-D'accord. »

Kagura remercia mentalement le maître pour l'opportunité qu'il lui a offert. Elle suivit l'homme de son cœur. Elle se retourna un cour instant en direction du maître et remarqua le clin d'œil qu'il lui avait adressé.

Elle était à présent sûr que Kazuma savait tout de ses sentiments.

Hiroshi l'ignorait, il était bien le seule.

Elle en avait parler à sa meilleure amie Tohru. Celle-ci, très enthousiaste, a voulu que Kagura l'amène chez Shiguré. Mais comment faire ? Il ne fait pas attention à elle alors, comment le présenter à ses amis ?

« Tu... tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda Hiroshi.

Hiroshi était très différent à présent : il ne plaisantait plus. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec Kagura. Lui aussi était très amoureux d'elle mais il pensais également que cette amour était à sens unique.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... J'avais envie d'aller me balader avec des amis.  
-Ah... je te laisse alors ?  
-Non ! Non... tu... tu peux venir si tu veux.  
-D'accord.  
-Tu me suis ? Je doit aller les voir pour les inviter.  
-D'accord.  
-Je ne savais pas que le maître était ton oncle.  
-Je suis venu ici pour lui. Tu es sa cousine toi ?  
-Oui... Pourquoi es tu venu pour lui ?  
-Ma mère me parlait souvent de lui, alors... quand elle est morte je... j'ai eu envie de le connaître. C'est pour sa que j'ai commencé à prendre des cours d'Art martiaux. Je ne lui ai pas tout de suite dit qui je suis.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui. Je peux te dire un secret ?  
-Oui...  
-Je croit qu'il n'est pas mon oncle.  
-Ah bon ? Il serais qui alors ?  
-Je pense qu'il est mon père.  
-Ton père ?! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ?  
-La façon dont ma mère me parlait de lui. Elle semblait très amoureuse. Elle voulait à tout prix que je le rencontre. Elle n'avait que son nom dans à la bouche.  
-... »

Kagura était assez étonnée par les propos de son ami. Jamais elle n'aurait put croire que Kazuma était père. Il ne devait sûrement pas être au courant, elle en était sûr.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Kagura toqua à la porte. Tohru ouvrit rapidement la porte. On entendait fort bien les cris du chat et du rat qui se disputaient une fois de plus.

« Dis donc, il y a du bruit ici.  
-Euh...  
-Tohru je te présente Hiroshi. Hiroshi je te présente Tohru.  
-Bonjour, je suis heureuse de te connaître. Entrez ! Kyo sera content de te voir.  
-Shiguré est à la maison ?  
-Non, il se fait interviewer.  
-Interviewer ?  
-Oui. Tu n'as pas lu son dernier roman ?  
-Non.  
-C'est un best seller. Il est aimé de tous. »

Kagura était stupéfiée par le soudain succès de son cousin. Ce n'est qu'a se moment la qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait délaissé sa famille. Elle pensait tellement à Hiroshi...

« Salut Kagura !  
-Bonjour Kyo.  
-Bonjour Kagura.  
-Bonjour Yuki.  
-Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
-Je voulais vous inviter au restaurant.  
-Désolé mais moi je ne peut pas.  
-Ce n'est pas grave Yuki.  
-Je doit y aller, désolé.  
-Kyo, Tohru... vous venez ?  
-On avait prévu une petite soirée entre amoureux pour une fois que nous étions seule à la maison.  
-Allez Kyo ! J'ai envie d'y aller moi !  
-D'accord, comme tu veut... Au faite, c'est qui lui ?!  
-C'est un ami : Hiroshi  
-Je ne le connais pas.  
-Tu le connaîtrais si tu passais passé pas tout ton temps avec Tohru et si tu venais au dojo de temps en temps.  
-Kagura, calme toi. Je suis content de te connaître Kyo. J'espère que nous deviendrons ami.  
-Ouais, si tu le dit. »

Kyo ne semblait pas heureux que sa « petite soeur » était amoureuse de quelqu'un. Il voulait éloigner cet homme d'elle. Mais en même temps il voulait tellement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Le téléphone sonna, Tohru alla répondre. Elle revint au bout de 10 minutes, tremblante, pleurant.

« Tohru, ma chérie... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!  
-C'est... C'est mon... mon grand-père.. il... il est... il est à l'hôpital. »

Tohru pleurait à chaude larme. La mort récente de sa mère avait été très douloureuse pour elle. Son oncle et sa tante ne l'épaulaient pas, il ne l'aimaient pas, il voulaient juste qu'elle s'en aille. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à s'occuper de la fille d'une ancienne chef de gang.

Contre tout attente, son grand-père à accepter de l'héberger. Elle est restée quelque mois chez lui avant d'emménager chez Shigure.

Son grand-père comptait donc beaucoup pour elle.

« Tohru...  
-Je vais aller le voir. -  
Je viens avec toi.  
-Moi aussi !  
-Non, Kagura, vas dîner avec Hiroshi. Sa va aller. »

Kyo emmena Tohru en direction de l'hôpital. Kagura se retrouva seule avec Hiroshi.

« J'espère que tu veux bien rester seule en ma présence.  
-Mais pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ?  
-C'est juste une impression comme ça.  
-On va manger où ?  
-Hier j'ai découvert un petit restaurant très bon, ça te dit d'y aller ?  
-Oui, comme tu veux. »

Les deux adolescents partirent en silence en direction du restaurant indiqué par Hiroshi. Personne ne parlaient. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire.

Très vite ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant. Après avoir trouvés une table pour deux, ils commencèrent enfin à reparler.

« Parle moi de toi.  
-De moi ?  
-Oui, moi je t'ai parlé de ma mère, de mon « oncle » mais je ne sais rien sur toi.  
-Tu sais que je m'appelle Kagura et que j'ai 17 ans, ce n'est pas suffisant ?  
-Non, pas du tout.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Ta couleur préféré ?  
-Le vert.  
-Ton sport préféré ?  
-Ah ton avis ?  
-Les arts martiaux ?  
-Oui  
-Tu en fait depuis longtemps ?  
-Oui, j'étais petite quand j'ai commencé.  
-Tu as l'air forte.  
-Tu trouves ?  
-Oui.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Je... Je t'observe depuis quelque jours.  
-Ah... »

Kagura rougissait à ces paroles. Si il lui disait qu'elle était forte, sa devait sûrement signifié qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Quand à Hiroshi, il cherchait à faire comprendre à Kagura qu'il est amoureux d'elle sans résultat.

La serveuse arriva très vite et pris leur commande.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hiroshi raccompagna Kagura au porte du manoir et rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent.

« Bonjour Kagura, sa va ?  
-Oui, très bien et toi ?  
-Sa va... Kagura... hier je... j'essayerais de te faire comprendre quelque chose.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui... Je voulais que tu comprennent que je... Je suis amoureux de toi.  
-Tu... tu es sérieux ?  
-Oui... je sais que toi tu ne m'aimes pas mais j'avais besoin de te le dire.  
-Tu... tu te trompe, je t'aime.  
-C'est... c'est vrai ? »

Pour convaincre Hiroshi, Kagura déposa un cour baiser sur ses lèvres. Hiroshi lui rendit son baiser. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout d'un moment, lorsque Kazuma appela Hiroshi.

« Hiroshi, je doit te parler.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je vient de recevoir une lettre de ta mère.  
-De ma mère ?  
-J'aimerais te parler en privé.  
-Je préférerais que Kagura soit là.  
-Comme tu veux. Venez dans mon bureau. »

Kazuma semblait très préoccupé. Hiroshi et Kagura se demandaient pourquoi il voulait s'entretenir avec son « neveu » bien qu'ils avaient une petite idée derrière la tête.

« Hiroshi, pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que je suis ton père ?  
-Parce que... parce que je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai découvert hier. Comment l'avez vous su ?  
-Ta mère m'a écrit une lettre, je viens de la recevoir. Elle a écrit qu'elle était mourante et qu'elle s'excusait de m'avoir caché que j'avais un fils.  
-Je suis heureux de te connaître.  
-Moi aussi. »

Kagura assistait silencieuse à l'échange entre les deux garçons jusqu'à ce que le maître s'adressa à elle.

« Kagura ?  
-Euh... oui ?  
-Je suis heureux que tu ais enfin trouvé quelqu'un et que tu sois heureuse.  
-Merci.  
-Hiroshi, prend soin d'elle.  
-Promit papa.  
-Tu... tu veux venir vivre chez moi ? Je sais que tu as 17 ans mais ça me ferais très plaisir de pouvoir mieux de connaître.  
-Avec plaisir, merci beaucoup. »

Après cette discutions, Hiroshi et Kagura s'embrassèrent.

Suite à cela, il se virent souvent et passèrent de très bon moment à deux. Le grand-père de Tohru se rétablit très vite. Ils reçurent tous leur examens de fin d'année et sortaient souvent ensemble.

* * *

_**Joyeux noël huffle.**_

_**(Laissez moi des review ! )**_


End file.
